


Fortalecer los huesos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, Scandal, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Calmo, Riida, por favor: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El trabajo, el drama? ¿O son las fotos la cuestión real? Porque, perdóname, pero me parece un poco confundido. Primero lo primero.”





	Fortalecer los huesos

**Fortalecer los huesos**

Ohno cerró la puerta de casa, más fuerte de lo que quería efectivamente.

Estaba malditamente cansado.

Un cansancio físico, mental.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no dormía ocho horas en fila?

Entre el rodaje del drama, el de los programas, la grabación de canciones y todo, lo último que le servía era añadir más compromisos a su ya apretada agenda.

Pero no; había tomado un descanso por el rodaje de Maou sólo para poder ir al set del PV de Truth, para tener más y más trabajo, para agudizar su falta de descanso, para impedir a sí mismo de desmayarse al suelo y dormir allí, donde estaba, al menos doce horas consecutivas.

Se sentía un poco culpable, por la verdad.

Tanto Aiba como Sho habían tenido dificultades a memorizar la coreografía, el rodaje se había prolongado más que previsto y... por él eso había sido el límite.

Se había enfadado con ellos, los había reprochado. Se había puesto nervioso, y ahora lastimaba haberse desquitado tanto con ellos.

Pasaba a todo de cometer errores, y no había sido correcto por su parte descargar su amargura en ellos.

Los envió un e-mail de disculpa, esperando que entendieran que no se había enfadado en serio, y luego se desmayó en el diván.

Miró fijo el reloj, e hizo una mueca; menos de cuatro horas, y tenía que volver al set, por un nuevo, agotador día de rodaje.

Estaba harto.

Estaba como si durante los meses pasados – o tal vez años – no hubiera tenido realmente éxito de descansarse.

Siempre se acostaba con la idea de lo que tenía que hacer la mañana siguiente, la cabeza que siempre iba al trabajo, y cada hora de sueño que le estaba concedida estaba agitada, inquieta.

Cuando era un junior, pasaba la mayor parte de sus días recitando al Kyo to Kyo, y el tiempo que no pasaba en el escenario lo pasaba ensayando.

Servía para fortalecer los huecos, decían, y al final él lo creía. Le gustaba bailar, le gustaba cantar... se perdía en su mundo y sentía el cansancio sólo cuando las luces del escenario se apagaban. Estaba soportable, en esa época.

Pero habían pasado diez años, y ya no se trataba de fortalecer los huesos, sino que de desgastarlos.

Estaba frustrado.

Trabajar no lo molestaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero eso era demasiado. Sabía que a la Jimusho todo estaban en el mismo barco, unos más otros menos; las horas de todos estaban brutales.

Se masajeó las sienes con las manos. La melodía de Truth le había entrado en el cerebro y, aunque agradable, le impedía de encontrar dentro de sí para poder disfrutar, al menos en parte, las escasas horas de sueño.

Había oído esa canción no menos que treinta y cinco veces; le gustaba la canción, le gustaba la música, le gustaba la imagen de la coreografía que tomaba forma en su cabeza.

Lo que le gustaba menos, era el hecho de ser saturo con esas notas, al punto que podría haber empezado a odiarla.

Volvió a sentarse, suspirando ruidosamente.

Cogió el móvil, leyó la respuesta de Aiba al e-mail – si Sho tenía suerte, estaba disfrutando una noche de sueño – y luego marcó el número de Jun.

Su amigo contestó después un poco de tiempo, clara señal que, como estaba normal a esa hora, estaba durmiendo.

“¿Riida? ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, la voz somnolienta y un poco ansiada.

“MatsuJun... no pasó nada, yo... sólo quería hablar con alguien.” Al otro lado del teléfono hubo silencio, por unos segundos, tanto que Ohno quiso confirmar que el menor fuera todavía ahí. “¿MatsuJun?” repitió.

Finalmente oyó un suspiro, luego el menor contestó.

“¿A las tres de la madrugada?”

Más que enojado – o furioso, como estaba lecito esperarse – Matsumoto parecía asombrado. Ohno se mordió un labio.

Jun no se equivocaba; no era propio de él llamar a esa hora, no sin una motivación seria.

Se puso en su lugar, y pensó que le habría dado un ataque cardiaco.

“Sí, lo siento. Yo... no podía dormir. Imagino que te desperté, lo siento. Oye... hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Vuelve a dormir. De nuevo, perdóname.” masculló rápido, y estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando Jun lo paró.

“¡Espera, espera!” dijo. “Si me llamaste tienes que estar una buena razón. Me desperté ya, pues creo que puedas hablar, ¿no?” siguió, tratando de asumir una voz tranquilizadora.

Ohno titubeó.

Improvisamente, se sentía malditamente estúpido.

“Te lo he dicho, no es nada grave.” suspiró. “Es el trabajo. Últimamente... no lo sé, parece que ni yo ni ninguno de vosotros tenemos el tiempo de respirar. Siempre hay algo de hacer, algún drama para que estudiar el guion durante las pausas del rodaje, algunas canción de grabar, algunos programas. Es demasiado.” hizo una pausa, no sabiendo cómo seguir el discurso, incierto si decir o no a Jun cual fuera el problema real. “Y después, sabes... Maou es mi primero drama de protagonista. No soy acostumbrado, no es algo que haga normalmente. Siempre tengo miedo de hacer errores, de hacer algo equivocado. Con las fotos que salieron... no estoy muy cómodo en el set.” dijo, rápido, como si no tuviera éxito de pararse.

Jun suspiró, y lo interrumpió otra vez.

“Calmo, Riida, por favor: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El trabajo, el drama? ¿O son las fotos la cuestión real? Porque, perdóname, pero me parece un poco confundido. Primero lo primero.” le dijo, pragmático.

Ohno suspiró, mordiéndose un labio.

Era todo, al final.

Desde cuando había visto esas imágenes, se había sentido sofocar por responsabilidades que antes no sentía de tener.

Como si fuera obligado a hacer aún mejor de lo que pensara inicialmente, como si tuviera que remediar a su error.

Tal vez eso lo agotaba. Haberse echado en el trabajo porque sentía de tener algo de demostrar, a sí mismo y a los demás.

Que era profesional. Que era serio con el trabajo. Que esas fotografías, tomadas en el momento más equivocado, no tenían nada que ver con el Ohno Satoshi que cada mañana se despertaba temprano e iba a trabajar, a horas inadmisibles también.

“Lo sé, MatsuJun. Sí, soy confundido, malditamente. Es como si antes sabía exactamente lo que hacer. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a los ritmos y al tipo de trabajo por un drama, pensaba de todas formas que podía hacerlo, así como siempre aprendí a hacer todas las cosas nuevas que me pidieron. Pero, ahora... me siento como si fuera blocado. No me interesa de lo que piensan otros de la persona que soy, pero no me gusta que se dude de mi esfuerzos, porque siempre hice lo mejor, y está como si ese artículo hubiera borrado en un momento todos los años durante que trabajé duro.” dijo, tratando de explicar al menor como se sintiera en ese momento.

No era fácil, no estaba acostumbrado a descargarse de esa manera; normalmente, tendía a tratar de resolver los problemas a solas, pero había llegado al punto de ruptura, y sentía que si no hubiera hablado con alguien iba a implosionar.

Fortalecer los huesos, fortalecer los huesos. Se los había fortalecido, los huesos; y sólo quería asegurarse que nada llegara para rompérselos. 

Al otro lado del teléfono, Jun suspiró.

“Satoshi... honestamente, ¿Qué te importa? Hubo un escándalo, como hay muchos. Todo acabó en nada, todavía tienes el contrato por Maou y todo se resolvió. Da un poco de tiempo a los periódicos y verás que encontraran algo diferente de escribir, otra persona a quien ir contra. Hoy estás en el ojo del huracán, y mañana la gente se olvidará de lo que pasó y se concentrará en la noticia del momento. Siempre está así, y estás en el mundillo de bastante tiempo de no dejarte deprimir por algo así.” su tono estaba bastante firme, dirigido a hacer entender a Ohno que no quería consolarlo ni animarlo; pensaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Ohno suspiró, lentamente.

Al final, sabía qué tenía razón. Sabía qué no era la primera vez que se verificaba algo similar, y que todos lo habían superado sin daños. Al menos, no irreparables.

Esas palabras improvisamente lo hicieron sentir más ligero.

Tendría que haber seguido haciendo su mejor, esforzándose, tratando de aprender y mejorar aún más.

Pero iba a hacerlo sólo porque era lo que estaba esperado por él, porque era su deber, porque le gustaba hacerlo.

No para mostrar de ser mejor del Ohno Satoshi que había mostrado esa revista, porque no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie, sino que ser malditamente bueno en lo que hacía.

“Jun... gracias.” dijo al amigo, incapaz de expresar el alivio que sentía en ese momento. Lo oyó reír bajo, antes de responderle.

“De nada, Riida. Parece todo obvio después que lo oíste, ¿verdad?” dijo, en tono fingidamente experto. No lo dejó contestar, y siguió: “Ahora, después de haber desempeñado mi papel de hombro para llorar, creo que voy a volver a dormir. Siempre que no te importe.” su voz quería sonar sarcástica, y Ohno si habría sentido horriblemente culpable si no hubiera conocido a Matsumoto como los dedos en su mano, y no hubiera sabido que al final no lastimaba poder ser útil.

A él, así como a todos sus amigos.

“Vale, vale. Pues te dejo descansar. Hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Si puedo levantarme, sí.” ironizó el menor, cambiando pronto tono. “Vete a dormir tú también, por favor. No dormir no ayuda, ¿sabes?” le recomienda.

“Vale, me voy. Buenas noches, Jun-kun. Gracias.” dijo, tratando en ese ‘gracias’ de poner toda la gratitud que efectivamente sentía en ese momento.

“Mi deber. Buenas noches, Riida.”

Cortaron la llamada y Ohno, como prometido, se fue hacia la habitación, echándose pesadamente en el colchón.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el cielorraso, reflexionando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Jun y lo que conseguía de esa.

No era una tragedia, ¿verdad?

Había pasado a otras personas, iba a pasar otras veces, tal vez otra vez a él, tal vez a alguien que iba a reaccionar de la manera correcta, y tomarlo para lo que era: un obstáculo, quizás, algo absolutamente momentáneo, de no perjudicial, que no iba a destruir las bases de una carrera que estaba ya más que salda.

Cerró los ojos, improvisamente adormecido.

No le quedaban muchas horas para dormir, pero de alguna manera sentía que al momento de despertarse iba a sentirse más descansado que los días pasados.

Ni siquiera teniendo éxito de recordar la última vez que había pasado, Ohno se durmió sereno.

Con una sonrisa.


End file.
